When The Wolf Cries
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: Connor has always had her powers, but never had she felt so lost before. Being hunted by a government organisation, struggling with the death of her family and trying to not add anything else to worry about to her list, she soon finds herself wound up in something much bigger than she had ever imagined. (Rated T to be safe) {will have AOS later on - will not make sense if not seen}
1. Chapter 1

"We lost her lead on her, sir." The man in the leather trench coat turned around forcefully and slammed a plastic folder filled to the brim with documents on the hard table, creating a loud echo and causing everyone on the bridge to stop their jobs and conversations to turn around and look at their boss. He slowly turned to face them all and sent a bone-chilling glare at everyone, immediately instructing them to go straight back to whatever they had been working on.

Nick Fury was agitated. This woman – no, teenage girl – was harder to get a hold off than Stark, and to the S.H.I.E.L.D director, that was a tough record to beat so clearly he was angered at his agents lack of ability and will-power to catch a teenager. Fair enough, she was gifted but he could name a never-ending list of extraordinary people with a hundred times more powerful gifts than her that were easier to catch. His thoughts kept leading him back to the same annoying question in his head constantly now-a-days. Why could no one catch a kid?

"What about the girl's protector? Is he causing trouble again, is that why this mission has taken more than half a year over the estimated time?" The agent shrunk back as he clashed with Fury's anger head first and slightly regretted being the one of whom was on the missions that had volunteered to report back to the director. The agent took a deep breath and Fury caught the look of pity in his eyes and instantly knew what he was going to say.

"He was already dead when we reached where the girl had been. Witnesses said they saw a girl crying over the young man's body but she had disappeared the second anyone had mentioned calling someone. He had a stab wound, but it wasn't shaped like it came from a knife or any other usual object. Security cameras had been checked and revealed the Asgardian who attacked the old base stabbing him in the chest with his spear, but the girl was not around to see that. She arrived back after he died. The security cameras stopped working after we watched the video, before they erased all memory from tonight." The director nodded and after a quick moment to process the thoughts, he dismissed the agent but not without a warning to hurry up.

He kept contemplating why he never had just put Barton, Romanoff, Coulson or Hill on the case, because that way he knew it would have already been a completed mission but at the same time he knew why they couldn't have been put on the mission. Of course Coulson and Hill knew about the case, they were his main favourites. Barton and Romanoff however, they were a different case altogether. He knew that the two partners would never allow for him to go through with his plans; not with the way they had both grown up. It wasn't even like he could ask them anymore. Barton had been compromised and Romanoff had a tendency to kill anymore and she was currently away on a mission anyway.

The council had ordered him to just have the girl killed on sight: one simple bullet to the brain and they'd have one less problem to worry about. Like normal and it was becoming more frequent for him to do this but he ignored their commands and hung up on them after letting a highly and furious sassy remark to collide from his lips and linger in the air. He sat down on his leader's chair and grabbed a cup of coffee one of the interns had made for themselves and took a sip. The intern looked shocked and quickly scurried away, not wanting to argue about how that had been the perfect coffee and it was his last few minutes of his break as he didn't want to be fired on his first and probably last job.

Fury leaned over to his radio and rammed it into his ear. "Agent Coulson."

Within almost seconds he received a reply over the device. "Yes sir?"

"Get me a coffee."

* * *

Was she not even allowed to mourn anymore? She had just held her only member of family in her arms as they bled to death and she couldn't save them only to have been forced to leave their body and run for her life once more as that crazy government organisation turned up again.

She had managed to lead them away by hiding under a fallen, hollow tree. They had presumed she had kept running but she was always one step ahead of them; or that was what she figured anyway judging by the fact that she hadn't been caught yet.

She lightly ran her hands across the backpack slung over her shoulders and pulled it off, grabbing her wallet out of the main compartment before grabbing her big winter coat as well but mainly for appearance. She didn't really need it but it would cover the small traces of blood on her shirt. She zipped the bag back up before swinging it over her shoulders and walking into the city centre and spotting the nearest Starbucks.

Hey, she may be a fugitive but she still had cravings for Starbucks Coffee like most teenage girls. She stood in the queue for almost ten minutes before she finally reached the counter to order her drink.

"Hallo! Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" The man spoke in perfect German and it took her a moment to remember she was in a country that she had no grasp of the language.

She stood there for a moment looking bewildered before she felt a cold hand on her elbow and a man spoke to her.  
"He is inquiring about your beverage." She raised an eyebrow at the man's olden English but thanked him quickly.

"Caramel latte please." She said to him and he repeated her order in German to the man, while adding on what she presumed was a drink for him.

As they both paid and waited on their drinks, she took a good look at her mysterious translator.  
He had black hair; she couldn't define whether it was greasy or had a lot of gel in it. His eyes were bright blue and she felt that it was almost as if he was reading her mind.  
He was in a black suit with a green scarf slung around his neck and he kept a golden cane in his hand but after a quick closer inspection she realised he didn't need it.  
As she collected her drink and sat down at a table in the corner, she was surprised to find the man walking over to her table.

"May I occupy this seat?" He asked and she looked up, nodding.

He smiled at her and sat across the small table from her. He cocked his head to the side and she raised an eyebrow.

"So..." She trailer off taking a sip of her coffee and almost sighing at the warm feeling. The man continued to stare at her.

"Can I help you with something sir?" She asked after a moment when it became clear he wasn't going to start any conversation.

The man laughed and spoke up finally. "Why my dear child, I believe you can help me."  
She pulled a face at the man but motioned for him to continue speaking. He smirked at her and she suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable; he reminded her of many shield agents. He furrowed his brow suddenly and stood up dramatically.

"I am afraid this must wait. I have matter to attend to." As he picked up his coffee and nodded towards the teenager she quickly followed him out into the street and stopped him.

"Wait! I never caught your name." He stared at her for a moment before that smirk of his fell back on to his face.

"I never threw it towards you. My name does not matter Connor. I will be seeing you soon." He quickly blended in with the crowd of people and Connor found herself staring at the crowd, her mouth open in shock.

Who was that man and most importantly, how did he know her name? She quickly decided he must have been a SHIELD agent sent to intimidate her. Connor walked away from the city centre and headed down a side alley for a shortcut to the train station.  
She never made it to the station. She was tackled into the side and felt a prick in her side as she made her way into the alleyway. She looked down to see a needle that had pushed some liquid into her, currently sticking out her side. She pulled it out and instantly felt dizzy. She tried to push for the shift but nothing; she immediately managed to realise that whatever she had been injected with stopped her power before she fell to the ground limp. Her body was picked up by figures clad in black and taken away from the dusty German alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Director Fury sat behind the viewing panel waiting for the girl to wake up so they could question her. She had been tied to the chair; Fury wanted no chance of her escape. He had waited so long for her to finally be here, and now that she was he was not losing this opportunity. As he waited he noticed the girl started to move. He moved closer to the panel, clasped his hands and watched intently.

Connor jolted awake and instantly took in her surroundings, understanding something had gone wrong. She let out a groan once she saw the familiar bird logo on the side of the all navy room: it was SHIELD. She looked down to see her arms were handcuffed behind her back and a long tough piece of rope was around the back of the chair and her waist. Connor rolled her eyes and turned to look at the handcuffs, noticing the small spikes on the inside. She knew this was just to annoy her, as the more she struggled the more it would hurt her skin.

She looked up instantly as the door slid open to reveal a woman with black hair which was tied back into a tight bun and Connor could smell the authority radiating from her just by the way she walked. The agent sat down in the chair directly in front of her and looked over emotionlessly at the teenager, attempting to read her. Connor knew this was a full on interrogation by the fact she placed her gun on the table to threaten the teenager; and also by the fact that they had killed her cousin just to get to her.

"What is your name?" She asked her face void of any emotion, slowly and daringly. Connor just simply looked over at the mirror - which she knew had people behind it - and glared at it before turning back to the woman and remaining stoic. She stared the woman down and Connor could sense her unease. She smirked and the woman glowered at her.

Fury growled as the teenager said nothing but continued to smirk at one of his best agents. He sat for another five minutes before his patience ran dry and he had had enough of waiting for something what obviously wasn't going to happen. He reached up to talk into his headpiece but another voice interrupted him, commanding an order to Agent Hill down the radio.

"If she won't speak then you'll have to make her. Protocol 275." Fury felt his shoulders tense as did all the agents around him, along with Hill in the interrogation room. The voice repeated the order, louder and more controlling this time and Hill slowly responded. Fury snarled as he recognised who was on the other line. The council was always stepping in and taking things too far.

Connor stared blankly at the woman but realised she had picked up her gun. The woman stood up and walked around her before resting her hands on the teenager's shoulders. She lifted her gun and placed the barrel against the girl's shoulder blade. She felt Connor shudder under her touch.  
Connor tensed up; she knew what the pain of a bullet was but she refused to cooperate. These people were part of the reason of why she had no family. As the silence grew, Agent Hill was forced to take the shot.

She turned the gun downwards and shot directly into the girl's foot, not being able to hit the girl in such a fatal spot. Connor got a shock at the bang and the pain so she let out a short yelp of pain. She started to shake lightly and Fury instantly knew he had to get Agent Hill out of there.

"Hill! Abort!" She quickly backed out of the room and walked around to where Fury and a few other people were standing. They watched unenthusiastically as Connor' breaths because short and all of a sudden there no longer was a teenage girl strapped to the chair; but a big black wolf with shining yellow eyes had ripped through the rope bindings and handcuffs. It was holding its back paw slightly above the ground but the agents could see that the bullet hole was already healing; she had tugged out the bullet with her teeth and was angrily growling at the glass. Fury switched on the voice projector of the room and spoke to the girl.

"You have two options; cooperate and work with us or stay here until you pick the first option." The wolf howled angrily again but before Fury could continue, his radio buzzed into life.

"Director Fury; Captain Rogers and Dr Banner are on board." Agent Romanoff spoke clearly. He thanked her before turning back to the wolf.

"When I'm back, I want your answer." The second the girl sensed everyone had left, she shifted back and found herself sitting against the wall, examining her foot and fully clothed.  
She had always been able to do that; it was in her DNA. The rest of her family could do it too before they all died. She missed her cousin deeply, his death was only recent. _Too recent._ She had heard the story of shape shifter that lost their clothes when they shifted and she was grateful she didn't lose hers. She didn't think too much about what actually happened to her clothes when she phased because the more she thought the more disgusting it seemed. She had been told her family was the last line of shape shifters and by the fact she was the last one in her family left, basically made her the only one left.

Connor waited for what she presumed was an hour before the door swung open and a man in a cloak and an eye patch stood, staring intently at her from out his good eye. She glared at him and he glared back. There was a moment of silence before he spoke and addressed her.

"Your answer?" The hour had given her enough time to think up a plan. She nodded at the man, thinking it was rather she tried than gave up.

"I'll join you." He smirked and motioned for her to follow him.

Once they reached the bridge however, she saw her chance to escape and shifted before darting off. Fury let out a stream of curses before he commanded anyone to stop the wolf. Connor barged through the doors and ended up outside, only to find they were high up in the air which confused her even more. She was slammed into the ground and she swiped at her attacked with a claw but did not manage to hit him. Another woman also held her down and she stopped struggling; these people were too good.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor continued to thrash under the two agents as her ears picked up on Fury approaching. She snapped her jaws at them but her head was pulled back and pushed into the concrete. She smelled Fury and listened info the conversation.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff; thank you for your help but I will take it from here." The two people holding her down got off her slowly and she realised they probably had no clue she was a girl; they probably thought a wolf had snuck on board.

Connor instantly jumped back on to all fours, snarling as Fury motioned for a man with a syringe to approach her. She had too much experience with syringes being forcefully rammed into her body and she certainly wasn't letting them anywhere near her with one.

The agent lowered the syringe and Fury turned to the man.  
"Now isn't the time for fear Agent Deland." The agent approached the wolf slower this time but as he reached out with the syringe, everyone was shocked when the wolf lunged and smashed the syringe to the floor; causing its green liquid to slide across the ground.

Connor noticed the two agents who had pinned her down were still standing in the group, anticipating her every move. She spun around and snapped her jaws again at a rookie who had gotten too close to her.

The red haired agent turned to the director. "Why is there a wolf?" She asked with very little and almost no emotion showing in her voice or face. The man faced the agent for a second before waving her off.

"Romanoff; focus on your mission at hand." The woman glared at him before instructing two men to follow after her. One was dressed in grey trousers and a purple shirt while the other who was the other man that had held her down was in a chequered shirt and beige trousers.

The three of them headed inside while Fury and Connor stared at each other. He lifted up his hand gun and held it at eye level to the shape shifting teenager. He clicked off the safety and Connor realised he wasn't bluffing about killing her. She let out a short howl before leaning backwards and sitting on her haunches. All the other agents exchanged surprised looks but Fury only let the corner of his lips twitch before he spoke to the wolf.

"If you want to be still breathing, follow me and when I get my answers; you can live."  
Connor grumpily plodded behind the man, with two armed guards beside her. She wasn't shifting back yet; she still felt threatened.

She trotted along beside him as they entered the small white room she had found herself in before. Once the door shut behind them and she was sure all danger beside the man was gone, she shifted back fully clothed and with a stoic expression.

She sat down on the table across from him and waited for him to speak. He studied her for a moment before he spoke.

"You give us the information we need, and you can live." Connor scoffed and looked away and at the wall. She let out a harsh empty laugh.

"It's not like I have any reason to live anyway so you'll need to think of something better than that." The director stopped reading through the file he had placed on the desk and looked up in utter shock. He placed them down and raised his hand to his ear.

"Agents dismissed." He nodded towards the glass and Connor could just hear the shuffle of feet as whoever was behind the glass left. She eased down a lot more and relaxed in her chair slightly.

Fury felt bad for the kid. He hadn't even considered how she would have felt; she had kept up such a strong front he had never imagined she was broken behind it.

Connor looked at the director and saw the pity flash through his eyes and although her mind was telling her to ignore it because she didn't want his pity, she didn't ignore it because she knew she did want to feel pitied. She had never felt pitied before in her life and she just wanted something to feel for once.

Connor sighed and nodded. Fury looked shocked but took this as a sign to continue talking to her.

"Name?"  
"Connor Whitmore."

"Age?"  
"14."

"Family?"  
"Dead."

Fury looked up at the girl before shaking his head and looking down.

"What were you doing in Germany?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Running from you. Anyway, I don't know why I've been running for so long, you haven't tried to kill me yet so that's a start."

Fury nodded and placed his pen down. "If we wanted you dead then you would already be dead. We're protecting you from other interested parties and even have kept a few off your scent. One more question." Connor nodded as she leaned back in her chair.

"How do you feel about joining us properly? You can stay here, we'll get you clothes, no one will shoot you in the foot," Connor laughed lightly and the director smiled slightly. "And I have a special unit for you."

Connor perked up at the sound of that and leaned forward, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Cool. What's it called?"

The man clasped his hands and looked straight into her eyes: he was glad her demeanour had changed so quickly otherwise he would be one targeted member short.

He had hoped she would have this attitude.

"The Avengers Initiative. I believe you met three of its members briefly. Dr Banner, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers." Connor stared shocked at the man. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"What so are they all dangerous enough to be under surveillance?" Fury scoffed at the kid. She was good; and had the makings of a true SHIELD agent like Barton or Romanoff or eventually maybe even Coulson.

"Some are more dangerous than you." Connor laughed.

"I bet you $20 that I won't be surprised." The director smirked.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Fury looked over at the girl. "Surprised yet?" Connor was leaning backwards on her chair with her feet on the table as they waited on the currently available members of the avengers to hurry up and get to the table.

Once the doors finally slid open and three people walked in, Connor looked over at them as they all stood or sat around the meeting table. Various glances were shared over why there was a teenagers sitting so relaxed with her feet all over the furniture but no one voiced anything.

The director stood up and clasped his hands tightly together. "This is Connor Whitmore. You met her briefly before." Connor rolled her eyes and laughed to herself as the three all shared looks of confusion. She remembered their names and faces clearly.

The blonde man who had been one of the ones to keep her down was Steve Rogers, who she was informed was the mighty Captain America. The red haired woman who Connor wasn't quite sure what to think of was a master assassin by the name of Natasha Romanoff and the last man with the grey and black hair and purple shirt was Dr Bruce Banner and although most would be panicked to be so close to someone who could change and cause disaster within a split second, she felt calm and safe. She too knew what it was like for people to tread around you in case of a shift.

She stood up and shrugged at them before Natasha's eyes widened, with the other two catching on afterwards.

"You're the wolf?" Connor smirked and nodded awkwardly not liking when people just referred to her as an animal. Connor moved forward to shake her hand and was not surprised to find the assassin had a strong grip but was amused by how soft her hands were.

"I prefer my real name but what rocks your boat." Fury rolled his eyes at the girl, while Steve continued to stare annoyed at fury.

"She's just a kid." He spoke harshly, not intending it to sound as insulting as it came out. Natasha and Bruce shared looks of doubt before facing Fury, waiting to hear his response.

"No." He stood up, dusted off his coat and walked out of the room leaving the four to stand awkwardly, no one sure how to react completely.

"I lost my childhood a long time ago soldier." Connor spoke before stretching and sitting back down into the chair at the oval desk, flinging her legs on to the table and crossing her ankles.

Steve nodded breifly at her. "My apologies Ma'am." His cheeks filled with a pink blush as he realised how rude he must have sounded to the female.

She looked over at him again, raising an eyebrow at him. "Just because I said I wasn't a kid doesn't mean I am old. No need to call me Ma'am, I'm not an adult. I'm a teenager. Somewhere in between kid and adult." She trailed off towards the end as Connor realised she was rambling like usual.

"Anyway, entertain me. Who we searching for?" She leaned forward in the seat, looking around briefly for any signs of anywhere she could find a packet of mint gum. Her eyes trailed Natasha as she walked across the platform and spun a computer around to face them. She pointed to a man who had ruffled brown hair and blue eyes.

"Agent Barton was compromised." She went to keep talking but Coulson interrupted them. He smiled warmly and rolled his eyes at Connor's posture.

"Connor, a word please? Agent Romanoff, please continue without her." Natasha nodded while Connor trailed after Coulson out of the room.

They walked down the labyrinth of corridors until they reached the outside part of the Helicarrier. Connor pulled her jacket - the borrowed leather jacket one of the agents had passed her on the way up - around her shoulders tighter. She walked to the edge and peaked over before letting out a low whistle.

"Long way down." She stated as she sensed Coulson moving beside her. He too glanced down before stepping away from the edge.

"Too long." He agreed, casting the edge a wary glance again while Connor stared around the launch pad, already lost attention. They stood for a moment while Fury spotted them and started to walk across to the two.

"Whittmore. Coulson." He spoke sharply and nodded to the two. Connor still thought this was kinda cool, super agents, superheroes - minus the part where she was pretty sure Fury was debating throwing her overboard. She looked up at him and he reached into his pocket before handing her a small tablet.

"You'll be needing this. It's a map, Internet access, scanner..." He continued to list things but stopped once he realised she had started to wander back inside, following the directions to god knows where.

He sighed and turned to face Coulson who had an amused look on his face. "She'll get along with Stark easy enough."

"That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

Connor was too busy looking at the tablet to notice she was heading straight for a collision. She stumbled backwards and away from the person, her heart rate spiking in fright and she felt the small flicker in her chest where she knew the wolf was awaiting a shift.

She looked up and apologised. "Sorry Dr Banner." She smiled sheepishly and he smiled back nervously.

"Just call me Bruce." She nodded and she accepted his offer to be escorted to the lab he had been assigned to see what kind of stuff they had access to.

Twenty minutes into their lab visit, the door slid open and Natasha stood her casual clothes gone and replaced with her catsuit.

"Loki's been spotted. Dr Banner, if you could remain on board please. Connor, with me." Connor jumped up from the top of the workbench and said goodbye to Bruce before jogging after Natasha.

Natasha didn't look at the girl as she was addressing her. "This guys crazy okay, so don't do anything to stupid. You'll be going down with Steve but unless attacked, don't shift okay?" She nodded and understood perfectly what she was to do.

She followed Natasha up the ramp of the jet before sitting across from Steve who was decked out in his captain america suit complete with the shield resting under his feet.

Connor was wearing the same outfit SHIELD had given her previously: black tshirt, navy jeans, all-black converse and leather jacket. She took a deep breath as the plane took off and started towards Germany, exactly half a mile away from where she had been yesterday morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor made small talk with Steve as they approached Germany, telling him about how it had barely been a day ago she was found there. Of course, she left out the bit about being shot in the foot and held hostage, it wasn't important anymore. And also the point that if she told the superhero, he probably go a bit mad.

Natasha turned around to face the two and got their attention. The both followed her pointed finger to down below where their helicopter was hovering was a man dressed head to toe in green, black and gold armour but from this distance, even with Connor's advanced eyesight, she could not tell who it was. She presumed it was this 'Loki' person who was out to kill everyone apparently.

As an old man stood up to defend everyone in the crowd that was now kneeling before this insane god, Steve nudged her shoulder and motioned that it was time for them to drop down from the sky. Steve jumped down first and Connor took a deep breath and jumped down a fraction of a second after time, landing beside him as he deflected a shot of bright blue energy from the man's weapon which Connor decided looked like a pointed stick.

Connor helped the old man back up to his feet, her back turned to Loki and she knew she was safe currently. Steve stood proudly, watching as Loki pushed himself up from the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." He walked towards Loki, and as Connor turned back around she saw a slightly smirk from Loki's face and she stopped in her tracks and recognised him instantly.

"The soldier. A man out of time, oh and the shifter. A puny child."

Steve spoke before Connor could, knowing she would complain about being called a child again.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Connor's ears instantly picked up on the helicopter above them opening its gun hold and Natasha turning on the intercom.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." The god chuckled and shot another bolt of blue energy into the sky, Natasha just managing to swerve the jet out of the way to avoid being hit. Connor looked back over to see Captain and Loki fighting and decided to help the civilians. She helped them get to their feet, ignoring the few remarks she received about how she was too young to be there. Soon enough, the area was cleared and she turned back around to see Loki placing the scepter on the Captain's head. She knew it was the right time to shift.

Launching herself forward, she felt the tingle across her body as she crashed into the god, her body now resembling a wolf's body. She snarled at him and he flung her off and she slid across the floor while the captain got up and continued to fight. Her eyes swivelled upwards and she stopped bolt upright as she heard the PA system crackle. Suddenly, ACDC burst through the speakers and she saw Loki and Captain look up confused while Loki was crashed into by a metal suit and although she didn't keep too update with news, she knew this was Iron Man aka Tony Stark.

She pushed herself up and stood beside Tony, growling as Loki changed back into his normal clothes, raising his hands in defence.

Before she could process her thoughts, the other two had got him on board and she shifted back to her normal body and walked up the ramp after them.

As they started to fly, Tony flipped his mask up and turned to face her. "Nice party trick."

She rolled her eyes and went to sit at the front with Natasha, ignoring any comments made from the two other heroes. After a while, in which Natasha's facial expression hardly changed and the conversation had ran dry, Connor headed back into the storage space of the jet and sat beside Steve, narrowing her eyes at Loki. He smirked across at her and the exchange did not go unnoticed, however nothing was said.

"You never mentioned you were a shapeshifter." Loki spoke calmly and Connor felt Steve, Tony and Natasha's eyes all flicker over to her. She glared him down, her eyes almost changing shade.

"You never mentioned you were a psychopathic murderous god. But you already knew I was a shifter didn't you?" Connor spoke roughly, her eyes flashed a bright yellow the angrier she got and Steve looked shocked. He gently squeezed her arm and she stopped breathing so deeply and her eyes snapped back to blue.

He was the man from the coffee shop who had paid for her coffee and exchanged polite conversation with her, and although his hair was much longer now, she recognised him as clear as water.

Before anything else could be exchanged, there was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. The god's smirk instantly dropped off his face and Tony scoffed. The sudden crash against the metal let out a loud, high-pitched ringing which made Connor recoil and cover her ears with her hands - one of the advantages of having heightened senses. She became unaware of her surroundings, and could faintly feel the warm hand of Natasha shaking her shoulder as her eyes continuously turned from yellow to blue repeatedly.

She was struggling to keep herself from freaking out and shifting, for one thing she hated most was tight small spaces, and this was definitely too tight.

She wasn't sure when she came back in control of her body, but the first thing she picked up on was the missing members from the helicopter. She pushed herself up from the floor, ignoring the claw marks on her arms and walking over to the seat beside Natasha. Natasha didn't look over at her at first, she steadied the plane and then proceeded to face the teenager.

"Thought you were gone for a moment there." She spoke casually and Connor shrugged.

"Claustrophobic. Not too bad, but bad enough for a shifter." Natasha nodded and raised a hand to her earpiece.

"I believe the boys have finished their fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Once they finally got the men on board with an extra guy - who Connor thought was like some Shakespearian actor at a convention or something by the way - they finally continued back to the Helicarrier and Connor was dying for a bit of peace and a small nap. She leaned over the pilots chair and smiled pleasantly at Natasha. Natasha didn't even look over at her, her concentration set on flying the plane but Connor did see her do a dramatic eye roll.

"Hey, is it alright if I sleep?" Natasha nodded curtly and Connor smirked before going back to the seat she was originally sitting in and getting comfortable before closing her eyes and allowing herself to have a quick nap, mainly for the wolf in her.

As Connor slept, Tony walked over to the girl and stared at her confused. Steve stood beside him and sent him an agitated look.

"Leave the girl in peace Stark." He huffed out, crossing his arms across his chest. Tony rolled his eyes, having taken off his suit moments before.

"Just wondering how someone that small can turn into a wolf." Everyone on board (including Thor and Loki) rolled their eyes before focusing on what they were doing. Obviously for Natasha that was piloting, while Steve fiddled around on the tablet he had been issued, adjusting to this new world. Tony continued to scrutinise the teenage girl while Thor and Loki glared at each other for the whole ride back.

* * *

As they arrived on the Helicarrier, Natasha lightly shook the girl awake and Connor's eyes snapped open right away and sitting up fast. Natasha's eyebrows raised and Connor rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I got a fright." Natasha smiled and shook her head before strutting out of the jet and leaving Connor to jog after her. Fury met her and Natasha out on the deck with a chained up Loki and a confused Thor. Fury looked at Thor and sighed, the god was hopefully going to be a part of the Avengers but why did he always just appear randomly?

Fury turned to Connor, and nodded at her briefly and she knew he was silently thanking her for not mentioning the whole "shot in the foot" issue to the rest of her new team. Connor nodded back slightly and Natasha watched the exchange curiously with narrowed eyes, knowing that something else must have gone on before her and Steve helped restrain the wolf side of the girl.

Fury opened his mouth. "Whittmore, I believe you'll find Dr Banner in his lab." She realised he wanted her to leave so she nodded and wandered off inside before spotting the familiar face of Coulson, who unfortunately was talking to Maria Hill - the agent who had shot her foot. She walked over to them and Coulson smiled at her warmly while she and Maria looked sheepishly away from each other.

"Connor! How can I help you?" Coulson asked happily and Connor smiled lightly.

"Can you give me directions to Dr Banner's lab?" He nodded and typed something into his tablet and passed it over to her. She saw it had a small map and a route had been highlighted taking her to which she presumed was the lab. She thanked him and scurried off, being near Maria set her on edge slightly.

* * *

Soon enough, she arrived at the lab and the door slid open. She teetered in, her eyes taking in everything in the room and she was amazed at the amount of technology in there. She spotted Bruce and Tony looking up from their work at her and she smiled before walking over to them. As they explained something on a TV screen to her, they all heard marching and turned to look out the window to see Loki surrounded by many guards and was being escorted to his cell or whatever. He smirked widely at the three and they all felt uncomfortable, with Connor wondering how she could have drank coffee with him and not thinking how sinister he was only days ago.

* * *

The three of them walked into the gathering room, and watched Loki talking to Fury. As the video faded, Bruce scoffed.  
"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

Thor started talking about some army Loki was making but Connor was distracted by Maria walking on to the platform and she subconsciously made sure that Natasha was angled in between the two. Natasha noticed the movement and the shy away from the other female agent but once again said nothing.

She tuned back into the conversation, walking round to stand beside Bruce, putting as much space as possible between her and Maria even though she knew nothing would happen while the Avengers were watching.

"So he's building an army, from outer space." Steve noted and Connor furrowed her eyebrows.

Thor nodded. Bruce thought for a moment. "So he needs the Tesseract to build a portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Connor noticed how Thor latched on to the name.

"Selvig?"  
"He's an astrophysicist."  
"He's a friend."

Natasha spoke up and Connor's gaze flickered to hers. "Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Although no one seemed to pick up on it, Connor noticed how Natasha seemed almost torn about the fact an agent who Connor presumed she was close to had been mind wiped by the crazy god. She guessed it was just her wolf senses picking up on the occasional emotion. Steve spoke quickly, taking the attention off Natasha.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Bruce interrupted his train of thought.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guys brain is a bag full of cats."

Connor piped up. "I can smell the crazy on him." Thor glared over at the two.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Natasha stared blankly at Thor.

"He killed ninety people in two days." She spoke as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Thor paused for a moment and looked torn. "...He's adopted."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for reviweing, favouriting and following this story! I've actually got it up to 30 chapters that are typed up so I'll update every few days just to keep the ball rolling :) On other hand, if anyone is feeling really generous, you can always check out my youtube channel by typing ayrpluto in the search bar! Have a nice day!_**

* * *

Connor rolled her eyes and focused on Bruce to keep herself slightly sane.

"Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?" He was interrupted by Tony walking back into the room along with Coulson.

"It's a stabilising agent." He turned to Coulson and Connor was able to hear that he muttered something about flying him out occasionally.

He turned back to the group as he walked. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at shield. No hard feeling point break, you've got a mean swing." Tony jabbed as he smacked Thor's arm and walked past him. Thor sent a deep glare at the billionaire as the man walked over to the panels. Connor tuned out from the conversation again as Coulson came to stand beside her, pressing a short note into her palm. She looked over at him and he nodded towards the note, indicating she was to read it right away.

She recognised the messy writing of Fury and scrunched her eyebrows to understand what he had scribbled down. She managed to make out that it was along the lines of how Agent Hill didn't want her hurt, she was just following his orders and she was to try not to be too on edge around her.

She snapped her head back up as Fury walked over and started talking about how Bruce was here to help detect the gamma rays and Steve started talking about magical sticks and hydra weapons. Coulson looked over at Connor and saw she was once again not paying attention. He tapped her leg lightly with his shoe and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"ADHD?" He asked and she nodded causing the man to nod and turn back to the team.

Tony turned to Bruce. "Shall we play doctor?" Bruce smiled lightly and nodded, holding out a hand to show the way.

"This way." Tony was about to follow him but stopped and turned his head slightly and whistled loudly and high pitched. Connor jumped and turned back to face them, her ears ringing from her finely tuned wolf hearing. He smirked at her.

"You coming wolfy?" She let her eyes flash yellow in a warning and followed along behind him while Tony laughed sharply.

As they walked, Tony asked her questions.

"So why do your eyes turn yellow?" She looked over at him, a painful smile on her lips. This wasn't her favourite of questions.

"It's because I'm a beta. If I was an alpha, they would be red." Tony was still confused and now Bruce was intrigued too.

"So who's your alpha if you're the beta?" Bruce asked lightly as they wandered down the hallways and Conner looked down.

"It was my cousin but they died a few days ago. If everything goes like normal, once the wolf genes eventually process he's gone (which should be soon but I'm not sure when) then I'll become an alpha. It makes me stronger and faster and the legends say I can start a pack but everyone else is dead so not really." The two scientists were shocked and shared amazed looks but didn't ask her any more questions because they knew that was hard for her to answer.

Once they arrived at the lab, Bruce and Tony got straight to work, picking up a scanner and swiping it across the staff that had been brought up for them.

Connor tuned out of their science talk as she fiddled around with Coulson's tablet that he let her borrow and looking up the team's files.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Connor tuned back in and laughed along with Tony. Tony walked over to Bruce and Connor who was perched on a worktop beside Bruce.

"Y'know, you should come to Stark tower sometime. You too kiddo. All r&d, you'd love it, it's candy land." Connor smiled warmly at him, feeling warmer inside at the fact someone would let her in.

Bruce smiled but shook his head. "Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of wrecked Harlem." Connor rolled her eyes at the mans non-dangerous side. She spoke up.

"I once almost killed the president." The two turned to look at her shocked and she laughed. "It's a story for another day."

They shook their heads amazed at the young girl. Tony continued with what e was saying.

"Well I promise a stress free environment." He started to walk inbetween the two and was gosling with two bits of metal in his hands but Connor paid no attention. "No tension, no surprises." As he said surprises he reached out to the two of them and gave them a small electrical shock.

Bruce jumped and let out an exclaimation of "HEY!". Connor felt her eyes turn yellow and her teeth almost changed but she quickly got over her fright. Tony leaned in between them and stared at their faces of shock. Their attention was driven away by a loud yell from the Captain.

"Hey!" They looked over to see him in his suit and Connor rolled her eyes. "Are you nuts?"

Connor muttered under her breath. "Probably." Tony pulled a shocked face but turned back to the Captain.

"You really have got a lid on it haven't you? What's your secret?" He started listing off a bunch of ridiculous responses to Bruce while Connor focused on trying to get her eyes to go back to blue. She could smell the annoyance off of Steve. She tuned out of the conversation again, she got bored easily.

She heard them start to get agitated at each other. "What isn't Fury telling us?" Tony asked suspiciously and Connor scoffed, turning the attention back to her.

"Believe me, there's a lot of secrets here." They all stared at her hoping she would elaborate but she didn't. She got up and started pacing, feeling a tingling sensation in her foot and they continued the conversation. As she ignored them, she was offered a blueberry and she gladly took one, letting the juice slid down her throat.

"And you're all about style aren't you?" Connor turned and looked ridiculously at Steve which Tony also mirrored.

"Out of all the people in this room a) who is wearing a spangly outfit and b) not of use." Connor spoke up again.

"He has a point. That is - about the outfit." She said while Captain turned to glare at her. He glared at all three of them.

"Just find the cube." He muttered and Connor was slightly panicked she had offended him. He left the room and she turned back to the scientists, helping herself to another blueberry.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor stared blankly after Steve as he stormed out of the room. She felt kind of bad, he had been so kind to her when she first arrived and maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh. She decided to follow him to apologize, nodding to Bruce and Tony as she left.

* * *

She looked down both sides of the corridor but realised that she couldn't see Steve in sight, so either he was a quick walker or he had made a diversion. She closed her eyes and let herself shift slightly, just so that when she opened her eyes, they were the bright yellow colour. Her senses were immediately heightened and she could detect Steve's scent from where she was standing. He had taken a diversion.  
She walked along the corridors, following his scent until she found a door that had obviously been opened by force. She wandered cautiously inside to see a large, secret looking storage room and she felt her eyes glow more yellow under the dim light, and the creeping sensation of danger becoming more powerful with each step.

She paused as she sensed Steve's scent suddenly jump upwards and she rolled her eyes, knowing he must have vaulted up rather than taking the stairs. Although she was being hypocritical by rolling her eyes at Steve being all super soldier-y, she did the same and jumped over onto the walkway. She stood straight, her eyes pointed straight ahead and her ears listening intently. As she was about to continue on her trail, her ears latched onto something that she decided was of more interest. A few rooms away, where Loki was being held, she could hear him talking to Natasha and Connor instantly lost the scent of Steve, her eyes snapped back to normal and she hurried back the way she had came, her ears tuned in on their conversation.

As she reached the room, she noticed Fury and Coulson standing outside, monitoring the agent and god on a small screen. They looked up as they saw her approaching and Fury furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you know something was happening?" He asked, and she could see the real confusion in his eyes. She shrugged and pointed towards her ears, any remaining yellow in her iris completely fading.

"If I look like a wolf, I guess I am a wolf." Fury rolled his eyes and Coulson let out a small chuckled before she moved beside them and they continued watching the exchange on the screen.

"You're ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man with no more virtue than yourself will fix it?" Connor decided this was a conversation she didn't want to hear, killings weren't really her style.

* * *

She excused herself and walked back along to the lab, where Tony and Bruce were still scanning the sceptre. She made small talk with them when a radio went off outside the lab and her ears tuned in.

"Loki means to release the Hulk and provoke Connor." Connor's eyes turned yellow and she let out a soft growl, causing Bruce and Tony to stare at the teenager.

"Connor?" Bruce asked softly but before she could reply, Fury stormed in with a fumigated face. He glared at Tony.

"What are you doing Mr Stark?" He asked, not noticing Connor's yellow eyes watching his every move. Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Kind of wondering the same thing about you."

They started talking about the Tesseract and Connor noticed that Steve's footsteps were approaching them rapidly.

"What is Phase 2?" Tony asked and Connor jumped back into attention as Steve slammed a gun on the table, his face full of anger and disappointment.

"Phase 2 is where S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." He spoke roughly and Fury turned to face him. Connor was starting to find it harder to pay attention, her wolf side urging her to shift and her eyes were glowing an even more dangerous shade of yellow but no-one was paying too much attention. She just managed to spot Thor and Natasha come in but she didn't acknowledge them.

She heard Natasha and Bruce start arguing, but she couldn't quite understand them, her head was spinning and she felt like someone was rubbing tinsel along her back, giving her a tingly feeling down her spine. Suddenly, the whole room was arguing with each other and Connor felt herself getting light-headed. She noticed the engine of another plane and she stopped on the spot.

"Whittmore!" She hardly heard Fury's exclamation of warning but her head was still spinning, she knew they were all now focusing on her and Bruce, because they were currently the most dangerous of the team. She looked up at them, feeling the anger rising in her.

"Now not a good time Nick?" She asked harshly and the others all seemed shocked. She turned to them all. "S.H.I.E.L.D hides a lot of things doesn't it Nick?" She asked again and the team's eyes shifted from Nick to her like a tennis match.

"Did he tell you about how they killed my cousin to get me? Or what about the fact I've been on the run from them for three years now? Or how about when they did get me a few days ago, I was tied to a chair and shot in the foot because I wasn't willing to exchange my name?" All of them turned to look at Fury who had his hand hovering over his gun as did Natasha. Connor hadn't realised it but her eyes were staying yellow and her teeth had grown into canine replicas.

There was a beeping noise, drawing their attention away before a bright, bang and a flash of orange, red and yellow exploded before their eyes and everyone was thrown in different directions. Connor went flying through the window and felt the glass shattering around her as she landed on a hard piece of metal.

She found herself trapped between the piece of metal - which was stuck in the ground and pointing upwards and acting like a wall - and the corner of whatever room she was in. It was a tight, dark space and immediately Connor knew that although Loki hadn't planned this part, she was starting to freak out.

She hit the wall with her fists, her eyes growing brighter yellow with every attempt, her breath getting heavier and her wolf side panicking.

She heard a soft groan and her ears picked it up instantly. It was Natasha.

"Connor?" Connor hit against the metal and shouted Natasha's name. The agent realised the problem and immediately tried to tackle it. She managed to pull her leg from under the pipe it was stuck under as she headed towards the corner.

The agent could hear the fourteen year old freaking out and tried to soothe her, but she was distracted by the doctor who had just turned into a huge green rage machine.

Connor shouted over the hulk's roars knowing that Natasha would get killed if she didn't leave.  
"Natasha! Go!"

The agent didn't hesitate and Connor heard her take off.

Connor's claustrophobia was setting in and she felt herself panicking, and before she knew it, she had shifted completely into the dark black wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor launched herself towards the solid metal, hoping that her strength in her wolf form would be of use. She repeated the motion, ignoring the pain from each slam until she finally felt a movement and heard a creek.

She growled as she slammed into it once more, the metal falling down and crashing to the floor. She growled deeply, her eyes yellow and she let out a howl. She quickly followed Natasha's scent along a corridor of broken pillars and smashed glass before she realised how close she was to the bridge and although Natasha was her new friend to an extent, she was also a highly trained assassin who would be fine.

Connor spun and slowly approached the bridge, listening as there was little noise but she could head Fury's breathing and she could see and hear the intruders creeping in. As Fury grabbed one of their guns and knocked them out, Connor took action.

She barked and growled while lunging towards the closest enemy, slashing at their chest and sinking her teeth into their skin and injuring them. Once she pulled away and they all lay on the ground, Fury looked down at her and nodded, Connor letting out a small satisfied bark.

It didn't last long. An arrow whizzed through the air and struck her in the shoulder, making her left front leg crumble and her to howl. The bridge spun into action while she tried to grab the arrow with her teeth to remove it but she was getting no where.

A warm hand wrapped around her leg and pulled it out quickly to make it less painful and she looked up to see Agent Hill holding the arrow. They nodded at each other before Connor smelt Natasha's scent near and decided she would go make sure the assassin was okay.

The wolf turned, about to take off when she heard Fury.

"Whittmore! Romanoff will be fine, join Coulson down at Loki's tank!" She barked and took off down the hallways, dodging bullets from Loki's henchmen and following Coulson's scent. She caught up to him just as he opened the door with a large gun in his hands and he looked down at her, nodding in approval.

Connor glowed as she saw Thor trapped in the cage and Loki hovering his hand over the button. She rammed into the guard and he fell, smacking his head against the metal railing and getting knocked out.

Loki spun around to face them, Couldon holding the gun and Connor growling, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Step away please." Loki held out his hands and cautiously moved away from the panel.

"Do you like this? It's just a prototype ever since you sent the destroyer." Connor wasn't too sure what he was talking about but she made a note to get him to fill her in later.

Coulson and Connor walked forward, Coulson shrugging slightly.  
"Even I don't know what it does." He powered it up and Connor crouched slightly, getting to pounce if she needed to.

"Wanna find out?" Coulson powered up the device and Connor growled deeply at the god.

She heard a whoosh from behind them and spun around just in time to see Loki pierce Coulson through the chest with his stick before pulling it out and letting the man fall to the ground.

She growled and lunged, latching on to the god's arm. Loki dropped his sceptre and punched Connor in the face, making her fly across the room and hit the tank directly in front of Thor.

Thor let out a yell as the events quickly happened, watching as his brother laughed.

Loki opened the hatch and Connor pushed herself up, moving away from the hole. She watched as Thor was dropped into the open air below and she turned to look at Loki again.

She bared her teeth as Loki kicked her in the side, making her fall over.

"You're going to lose." He stopped attacking the wolf and turned around to look at Coulson.

"Am I?"  
"It's in your nature."  
"Your heroes are scattered. You're floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

Connor listened softly, waiting to make a move. Coulson continued.

"You lack conviction."  
Loki snarled.

"I don't think I-" He was cut off as the gun eventually fired, smacking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Connor looked over at Coulson and he motioned slowly and weakly towards Loki. She turned and launched through the hole he had created and crashed into him, snarling as she snapped at him.

He brought his knee up into her stomach and the wolf let out a howl as she felt her rib crack. He stood up and kicked her in the head, making her hit the wall across from Coulson.

Connor looked up to see Loki walking away, and Coulson's closing eyes before everything seemed to fade and she was no more.

* * *

Fury rushed into the room, seeing the battered and broken knocked out wolf before turning to see Coulson lying on the ground. He hurried over to Coulson and lifted the gun off him.

"Stay awake." Fury grabbed his chin. "Eyes on me."

Coulson let out a groan. "I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option."

Coulson smiled lightly, knowing he was dying. "It's okay boss, this was never going to work if they didn't have something...to..." Coulson stopped talking and Fury knew he was gone.

He stepped back as the medics rushed in, putting a hand to his radio and delivering the fatal news.

"Agent Coulson is down."

Another voice quickly responded as all of the team froze in shock from their different places across the Helicarrier.

"A medical team is on your way."

"They're already here. They called it."

He continued, looking over at Connor. "Whittmore's having issues of some sort."

The wolf was bleeding not red blood, but there was black ooze coming from her mouth and Fury wasn't quite sure what was happening.

He leant down beside her and felt the black liquid. It felt like blood but it wasn't quite. He jumped as the wolf jumped up, snarling at him. He held up his hands and Connor quickly calmed down realising she was safe from Loki.

She shifted back to her human self, looking at the black ooze in disgust.

"Sorry about that, my blood can get a little weird." Fury shook his head and noticed the red blood seeping through her white tshirt.

She looked down and groaned. "Give me a minute, it'll heal."


	10. Chapter 10

Connor left the medical bay after Fury insisted she get her ribs looked at. They were fine, just like she had told him but they had only minor bruising considering they were broken only half an hour ago. Connor smiled and laughed.

"Wolf genes rule." She mumbled quietly so that no-one around her would be able to here it properly. She was shoved forward suddenly by large, rough hands and she turned to see Steve propelling her along.

"Loki's heading for Stark Tower, we're assembling the team." Connor jumped excitedly and followed along behind him, knowing they were going to get Natasha by the scent that was growing closer. She smiled, and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in, following him and trying not to think about how Coulson had just died.

They reached a small room, where Steve opened the door and turned to face Natasha with Connor standing beside him. She only just came up to his shoulder and she only just noticed she was fourteen and everyone else was like twenty or above.

Natasha looked over at them, smiling slightly at Connor once she noticed she was okay.

"Time to go." Steve said and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Connor rolled her eyes and caught another scent, this time a man who was in the small washroom ahead of them. She looked over at the door and Natasha spotted Connor staring before turning back to Steve.

"Can you fly one of those jets?" The door opened and Connor snapped her gaze back to the door and watched as a man came out, drying off his hands with a towel. She immediately recognised him as the one who had launched an arrow into her shoulder and he briefly looked over at her, not knowing who she was.

"I can." Steve looked over at Natasha for confirmation and she nodded, Connor smiling at their team finally having its seventh member even though two of the team were currently unaccounted for.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked Clint and he nodded. "Then suit up." He turned to Connor and nodded at her too. "You too."

He quickly walked out and Connor pulled a face after him, yelling down the corridor. "I don't have a suit; I turn into a wolf not an armoured bear!"

Natasha and Clint looked over at her and she shrugged awkwardly, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small arrowhead.

"This is yours." She passed it over to Clint and recognition sparked in his eyes. He took a step towards her.

"You're the wolf I shot aren't you?" She shook and smiled warmly at him, not wanting him to feel bad.

"Hey, you were under mind control. It was Loki's fault, so I'm saying Loki was the one who fired the arrow, not you." Clint smiled warmly at the girl, understanding why Natasha had warmed up to her as she wasn't known to.

She looked between the two and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Tony looked over as Loki walked around.

"What have I to fear?" Tony smirked, knowing exactly what he had to fear.

"The Avengers." Loki turned around confused. "It's kind of what we call ourselves, Earth's mightiest heroes' kind of thing.

"Yes, I've met them."

Tony laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one, but let's do a headcount: Your brother - the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a girl who turns into a vicious wolf and a couple of master assassins. And you big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki laughed. "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan." Tony put down his drink and walked round to Loki. "Because when they come, and believe me they will, they'll come for you."

* * *

Connor watched as Clint and Natasha levelled the plane up alongside the Stark Tower where she could see Loki and Thor fighting. Clint turned around to look at her as he opened the hatch.

"Look, we can't land and he'll shoot us down. Get out there and help Thor." The fourteen year old nodded and shifted, jumping and rolling out onto the tower, landing beside Thor. She got up just in time to see Loki shoot towards the plane and hit the wing, causing it to spiral towards the ground.

Thor used the distraction to leap towards Loki, grabbing his across the waist and wrestling towards the ground. They punched at each other, with Connor standing ready to attack Loki if he got an upper hand.

Thor grabbed onto his brother's shoulders and turned him to look at the mess he was making of New York.

"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AROUND YOU! YOU THINK THIS MADNESS WILL END WITH YOUR RULE?" Thor tried to reason with him but Connor knew it wasn't working by the same expression on Loki's face when Coulson had tried to reason with him.

"It's too late." Loki smirked, laughing slightly.

Thor shook his head in denial and Connor suddenly felt like she was intruding on some private family meeting but she didn't really care. She just wanted to stop the war, obviously.

"We can stop it. We can, together." Connor lunged forward as she saw Loki stab a small dagger into Thor and she snapped her teeth onto his leg. Loki kicked at her, yelling as he did but she would not let go.

She slammed her body into him and he hit the glass of Stark Tower, shattering it and falling over. Connor felt his foot dig into her chin and she let go, growling as she stumbled back. Thor nodded towards her in approval and picked up Loki, slamming him into the ground.

Connor watched as the god rolled off the building and she whined, realising just how crazy he was. She looked over the edge to see Loki jump onto an alien carrier and she growled.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor growled deeply before turning back to look at Thor. He seemed in deep thought and Connor edged away from him, not really caring about his family issues.

She looked down at the small white tag around her ankle and although she despised it, she knew it was important. It was set to a low frequency so that no-one apart from her could register the sound and it was strapped to her leg because when she shifted, it seemed to be the only thing that was visible on both bodies.

It crackled into life and she jumped slightly.

"Whittmore! Need you down here with me, there's trapped civilians!" She barked at the Captain's orders and she could literally hear Tony snigger down the line. She growled and he immediately shut up.

"Connor, I'll take you down." She huffed as Tony grabbed her under the stomach and flew down to the Captain with her and he placed her down, patting her head lightly.

"Who's a good doggy?" She snarled and bit the metal covering his hand and he laughed before taking off and leading a squad of the aliens away. Connor ran over to the Captain and he looked down at her, nodding in approval.

Captain America and Connor ran to the closest police officers and it occurred to Connor that they literally looked ridiculous. Like seriously, who would take orders from a man in a spangly suit and a wolf with yellow eyes?

The Captain ordered them to do something while Connor growled at incoming aliens. She lunged just as the Captain attacked them, Connor slashing at them while the Captain hit them with his shield. The two turned around to look at the police officers and they started doing just what he had told them to.

They ran over to where Clint and Natasha were, Connor jumping over a car and latching herself onto the alien that was on top of the archer. She dug her teeth into its throat and pulled, letting it fall to the ground as she spat the taste out.

She turned to listen to the others.

"Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. We've got Stark up top..." Connor turned around once she heard the soft hums of a motorbike becoming louder and the others noticed her perk up, so they turned to look.

Bruce Banner stopped the motorbike and walked over to them. "So, this all seems horrible." He pointed out and Connor whined. Natasha looked over at him wearily.

"I've seen worse." Connor brushed against Clint's leg as she stood beside Natasha, Clint smiling down at the wolf and thinking about how much the girl seemed to look up to Natasha.

The doctor smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Natasha smiled back and nodded. "No, we could use... a little worse." They both smiled at each other and Connor sat back on her heels.

She listened to Tony. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." They all looked up as Tony whizzed around the corner in his Iron Man suit being pursued by a huge alien thing that was swimming in the air towards them.

Natasha scoffed. "I don't see how that's a party." Connor whined and Clint rested a hand on her head to ease her.

Bruce started walking forward and Steve called out to him. "Dr Banner! I think now might be a good time to get angry."

He turned back and smiled at them, tensing up. "That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry." He turned and transformed into the hulk, punching the beast in its face and flipping it over towards them.

Tony yelled out a warning before making the beast explode, with Steve covering Natasha with his shield and Clint pulling Connor to safety behind the cover of a broken taxi. They got up and the seven of them stood in a circle, getting ready to save their city.

They all looked up at the portal to see more of the aliens coming in and Connor growled.

"Call it Captain."

"Once we close that portal our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof with your eyes on everything. Stark, you got the perimeter – anything gets more that than three blocks out, you turn it back or into ash."

The both nodded and Tony grabbed onto the back of Clint, flying towards the roof. The captain looked around at them again.

"Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down." Thor nodded, swung his hammer and took off. Steve turned to Natasha.

"You and me keep the fighting on the ground and hold them off. And hulk, smash!" They both nodded and he turned to look at Connor, crouching down to the wolf.

"Get up to the top of Stark Tower; see if you can stop that machine." Connor nodded, taking off towards the tower, her legs pumping faster than usual.

She darted towards the building, looking around as the employees were all hiding under tables. She continued on past them, heading up the stairs and kept going until she had conquered all two hundred flights of stairs, panting as she reached the top.

Connor took a deep breath before barging out of the doors and crashing into Selvig, looking down at him. His eyes quickly faded back to normal and he looked around shocked at what was happening. He sat by the edge and Connor whipped round just in time to see Natasha land on the gravel with them.

Connor walked around the portal device, only faguely listening to Natasha and Selvig but enough to know Loki's sceptre was key. Connor leaned towards it, lifting a paw and swiping it across the blue cover just as Selvig yelled out a warning.

An electric shock passed through her body and she dropped to the ground, rolling so she was on her back and found herself automatically shifting back to human.

Selvig looked freaked out but Natasha helped the teenager up and stared her down, protectively.

"You okay?" Connor nodded and took a deep breath, looking over at the agent.

"I'll go down, I'll be fine." Before Natasha could protest, Connor had jumped off the side of the building, grabbed on to the railings and had scaled down to where Loki's sceptre was lying.


	12. Chapter 12

Connor grabbed the sceptre before uncomfortably placing the handle of the stick in between her teeth and climbing back up. She grinned as she passed it to Natasha who scowled at her teenage recklessness but took the stick from her mouth, wiping off any spit she accidently got on the handle. Connor watched as Selvig opened the laptop and directed Natasha to the weak spot in the forcefield surrounding the device.

She reached out to her ear and placed her hand to the side of her head. "I can shut it down! Can anyone copy?"

"DO IT!"

"No! Wait!" They all stopped and were annoyed at Tony, but as Connor focused and squinted, she could just make out the missile heading towards them and she could see Tony speeding towards it.

"I've got a nook coming in. And I know just where to put it." They all knew the consequences of Tony's heroic action.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

They all watched as he passed by, heading upwards and toward the portal. Connor hadn't realised she had shifted until he had disappeared into the portal and there was no sign of him. She let out a howl and Selvig looked over at her in sadness.

They all watched in horror as the explosion happened inside the portal and started to head out of it. Steve sighed and raised his hand to his earpiece.

"Close it." Natasha rammed the sceptre into the force field, shutting off the light and causing the portal to start to disappear. Connor sat looking up, almost sensing that Tony wasn't dead.

She was right. Tony came flying out of the hole in the sky, remarkably fast and spinning out of control. He was caught by the Hulk who placed him on the ground – rather harshly but reasonably safely – and Connor looked over at Natasha.

The red head looked down at the wolf and watched as Connor took off, running down the stairs again but instead of heading to Tony once she reached the street, she darted across the road and into another building, following the scent and heading up a few floors before finding who she was looking for.

She watched as Clint lay on his back, picking out shards of glass from his arms. She trotted over to him, and shifted back before placing her hand on his arm. He looked up in shock to see her and sighed once he recognised her.

Her veins tingled as she helped him remove the glass and she stopped looking down to see her veins turn a bright red before almost immediately turning back to blue. Clint looked up at her and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not sure what was happening.

She took a step back as her claws came out, and she shifted involuntary. Clint looked at her in shock, but she wasn't sure why. She cocked her head in confusion and flicked her tail while he studied her.

"Connor, you're eyes are red." She could hear that Tony was alive from the earpieces and she also heard them all gasp at her and Clint's conversation. She straightened her four legs up and realised she could feel the power pulsing in her veins and she felt stronger, taller, and wiser.

She shifted back, her body agreeing nicely and she looked over at him in shock as he stood up.

"I'm an alpha now. When my cousin died, it was passed to me but I don't get the alpha power until I earn it and I guess I just did." Clint smiled and hugged her, surprising the girl because according to everyone, Natasha and Clint never showed a liking to anyone other than Coulson and occasionally Hill or Fury.

* * *

They all laughed as they reached the bar room in Stark Tower where Loki was in. As he came to, Clint held up his bow at his face and they all stood threateningly while Connor walked aimlessly around the room, not really good at the cool agent look.

* * *

"Where are the Avengers?" Fury crossed his arms.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the tesseract?"

"The tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach."

"That's not your call."

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god who did."

"So you let him take it and the war criminal Loki, who should be answering for his crimes."

"Oh, I think he will be."

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world, especially the shape shifter. They're dangerous, and she's worse."

"They surely are as is she. But the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement."

Fury shook his head. "A promise."

He turned off the broadcast and left the room, heading out to the bridge to see how the flying was going. He watched as Agent Hill walked up beside him.

"Sir, how does this work now? They've all gone their separate ways." He smiled at her.

"Not all, remember Whittmore is still here."

She continued. "If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back."

"You really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them to."

She started to walk away and noticed Connor walk in, dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. They smiled and nodded at each other, the teenager walking over to Fury.

"Director?" The man turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea to bring Coulson back, it's remarkably and insanely dangerous but it's the best we have."

He looked at the teenager, motioning for her to follow him and they walked down corridors, entering restricted levels that apparently only he, Coulson and Hill had the level access passes to. The reached a room with a highly intense lock system.

Connor watched in amusement as Fury's eye was scanned, then his fingerprint, then his palm, finally his pass and then voice recognition. The door finally opened and he led Connor inside, it automatically locking behind the girl.

On the table was Coulson's body, still and pale. His jacket and shirt had been removed but he was still in his suit trousers. Connor walked over to beside it and studied him for a moment before looking at the director.

"My cousin told me a story once, about alphas. Out great-granddad was an alpha, but his brother got injured and died of blood loss. After a week of anger, he visited his corpse and wished for him to come back. His powers were sucked away and pushed energy back into his brother and made his heart start beating again. He was weak for days afterwards, and he went back to being a beta but after some care on his brother, they both survived."

Fury realised what she was suggesting. "You're sure you want to lose that power?" She nodded and placed her hand on Coulson's bare chest, directly above the puncture wound. She looked over at the older man and closed her eyes taking a breath.

"I'll be incredibly weak afterwards, as will Coulson, but he will be worse. He'll need care immediately but I'll be fine after a week of rest." Fury nodded and watched as Connor closed her eyes, her veins turned black and becoming easy to see from under her skin.

She let out a yell of excruciating pain and the director watched as her eyes glowed red with her canines producing as they slowly turned back to the yellow she had before any of this had happened. He watched as Coulson's back arched off the table before dropping back down and Connor slumped to the floor, her back against the wall. She shook her head at Fury as he went to help her.

"Help Coulson...I'll wait here...He's only just breathing..." She trailed off, still in pain and Fury picked up the man, carrying him out and calling for assistance.

Connor watched as the door (which had been left open) was pulled open completely and one of the SHIELD agents walked in smiling at her.

"You're weaker now." She nodded and attempted to smile back. The agent held her shoulder while they carefully removed the gun from their holder.

"This just makes this easier." He fired four rounds into her chest and her eyes faintly glowed yellow before she looked up. He smirked as her eyes lost focus and stayed still, her head becoming limp.

Connor was no longer in the room, but in a bright forest with all her family holding out their hands and beckoning her to join them. She forgot about how she was there and gladly went with them, holding their hands and walking towards the white light.


	13. Chapter 13

Fury ordered Hill to make sure Coulson received the medical attention he was requiring while he went and got Connor from the level 10 hallways. He hurried down, everyone moving out of his way instantly as he hurried into the labyrinth of corridors and corners until he found where he left Connor.

He shoved the door open as it was unlocked and went to help the girl up when he noticed the pool of blood she was laying in, the empty cartridges and the four bullet wounds on her chest. He hurried forward, feeling dread all over his body as he frantically searched for a pulse.

None.

Fury sat down in front of her, slapping her cheek lightly and hoping he just wasn't paying enough attention and she was alive. She did not respond and he thought about how it was a life for a life. Obviously it wasn't meant to have been and one thing was very apparent.

Someone had heard Connor say she would be weaker, and that she would take days to recover.

Fury thought for a moment before he heard the soft thud and spun around, gun out at the sight of one of the agents trying to leave the room without him seeing. He tackled the man to the ground and held him down, looking in his eyes.

"Why did you shot Whittmore?" The agent laughed and Fury realised this guy was crazy.

"A wolf killed my wife, so I kill one of their kinds." Fury shot the guy, knowing it would be easier for him as the Avengers would be sure to not let him live for long and although he had just killed Connor, no one really deserves the wrath of Romanoff and Barton.

The man fell dead and Fury pulled his communicator up to his mouth and spoke sadly, into the receiver so that the whole Helicarrier could hear.

"Agent down. Medical team to Level 10 corridor 4B, agent dead."

He sat back down, looking over at Connor and sighing, knowing exactly what he needed to do now.

He picked up his phone from his pocket and held the speed dial for Barton.

* * *

Natasha and Clint were playing pool in the games room of Stark Tower while Steve was sitting at the large window sketching, Tony and Bruce were playing some science game and Thor was in Asgard. Clint's phone started ringing so he excused himself from the game while he answered it.

No-one really paid much attention until the names were mentioned.

"Fury?" He asked confused, the man never called him.

"Clint, there's been an incident with a rogue agent." The man furrowed his eyebrows but let the director keep talking. "Connor was attacked."

Clint cut him off. "Is she okay? Who was it? I swear I will kill them!" The whole team stopped everything and turned to look at him in shock.

Fury deep sighed and Clint knew there was bad news.

"He's already dead, but also so is Connor. She took four rounds to the chest, and she wasn't healing anyway due to using her powers too much. I'm s-sorry." He spluttered out and the phone slipped from Clint's grasp, landing on the floor and shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Natasha looked at him panicked. "Clint?"

He turned to look at all of them, a hurt expression on his face.

"She's gone. Connor's gone; she was shot in the chest four times by a rogue agent. _She's dead_."

* * *

Fury watched as they took Connor's body up to the operating room where he had decided that Coulson would get operations done so he wouldn't die.

He watched as the bodies were sat beside each other and as Agent Hill walked in, the doctors leaving to give the two agents a moment.

They both said nothing, until Agent Hill remembered something.

"Connor mentioned a while ago, that when wolves are ill the rest of the pack grooms them and they are fifteen times quicker at healing, so what if all she needs is a reassuring hand and some electric shocks?"

Fury looked at her, his mouth dropping open. "Hill, get those doctors." She quickly got them and they jolted the electricity into her body, Hill rubbing her hand in between jolts.

After ten attempts, they decided that she was dead. They all packed up and everyone started to leave until one of the doctors yelled out an exclamation.

"Her wounds are healed!" They all turned to see the bullet shot wounds were now only four small circles on her rib cage just under her chest and that her stomach was moving in and out with breaths.

She jumped up suddenly, letting out a gasp and her eyes flashed yellow as she looked around frantically.

Everyone sighed in relief and she looked around freaked out. "What the hell? Was I dead or was that some messed up version of hell?" They all nodded at her first question and she took a deep breath.

She went to move but the two doctors stopped her and looked between the three agents.

"The wounds healed, yes. But the bullets are still inside her chest and its best we remove them because who knows what will happen when she shifts." Fury looked over at Connor and she nodded.

"Do it."

Fury stopped them before they started. "Connor, the Avengers believe you're dead. I'll let them know." Before he could do anything, she had grabbed on to his wrist and everyone watched confused.

"**_Don't tell them._** When I'm needed, I'll be back but I think I need time away from SHIELD and the Avengers and anything violent or secret for the next while." Fury nodded and accepted her request, him and Hill leaving so the doctors could start their operation.

As they moved to start operating on her, she looked over at Coulson.

"He's breathing. I can hear it." They nodded, and before she knew it, her arms had been restrained to the operating table with thick black metal cuffs, and even though she panicked and tried to get them off, she couldn't.

The doctors looked at her. "Once you're fine, we're taking this whole memory away. Fury's orders, this is going to be the most pain you've ever had."


	14. Chapter 14

Connor's eyes fluttered open. She was confused; the last thing she remembered was being at a small holiday lodge recovering from her injuries and death.

But now she was sitting on the small couch in Fury's office, having just woken up from a sleep. She looked over at the man who was typing away on his laptop. She cleared her throat and he didn't look at her but opened his mouth slowly, letting the words pour off his tongue.

"You fell asleep on the plane ride back here. I was the only one willing and safe enough to have a shape shifter sleeping in my office." Connor sat up and rubbed the back of her head slowly.

"Is Coulson okay?" The director stopped typing and looked over at the teenager, a sad look on his face and Connor felt her heart drop.

"Your alpha power wasn't enough. He died a few minutes after you saved him." Connor stared at the ground, thinking of how every time this organisation was around her, people just kept dying. It hurt her too much just thinking about who was probably going to end up being next. She didn't save or help anyone; she was just good at making situations worse. The Avengers would have been fine without her at the battle of Manhattan, Coulson might have still been alive if she hadn't been here, her cousin would be okay and alive too and so many injuries would have been prevented. Hill wouldn't have been forced to shoot a teenager in the foot. Natasha, Steve and Clint wouldn't have to keep making sure she was okay. Tony would get a break from her countless questions; Bruce would get to have some chill time instead of examining her every ten minutes; and Thor would get to stop thinking about how Loki and Connor could both shape shift.

She looked up at the man. "I need out. I can't handle this, I'm not fit for this life sir, and I hope you can respect that." She slowly stood up and Fury mirrored her action, reaching out to a chair and pulling her old leather jacket off the back and handing it over to her. He nodded slowly and held out his hand, Connor dropping her temporary SHIELD pass into his hand. Her brown hair was slightly tussled from her sleep but she didn't care too much, it wasn't like she was needed to look good for where she was hopefully heading. Connor looked at Fury, realising the man was so much kinder to her than everyone else. She didn't ask why – it wasn't any of her business and if she was being perfectly honest, the man kind of scared her.

"I understand. Do you have a place in mind?" She nodded and he shook her hand tightly before pressing something on his fax and waiting for a moment. Connor was about to ask what was going on but she immediately found out when Agent Hill walked in, closing the door behind her and smiling at them both.

"Hill, Whittmore is leaving like we presumed. Prepare a jet, she has a place in mind." They both turned to look at her, and she knew they wanted to know where she wanted to go.

"Peru would be nice." They both nodded and Fury said one last goodbye to the girl, watching as she left with Hill for her well deserved time of relaxation. She hadn't been at a lodge and Coulson was alive. But she should never find out either of these two lies, so maybe not telling her was the best he could do to get her a normal life. The truth of Connor Whittmore was tough, and he wasn't sure she would be able to handle the truth behind her family right now – or anytime in the near future. Maybe if he was lucky, the secret would die with him. But Director Fury wasn't known to chance luck so he just ignored the truth and told a different tale: one full of happiness and sweet dreams. Connor should have realised that her life would never be normal, especially when she can turn into a large wolf.

* * *

Connor was sitting in the passenger seat beside Agent Hill as the woman discussed different places she could drop off the teenager into Peru. Feeling that her wolf side needed the comfort more than her, she picked a green forest but didn't bother to learn the name – it didn't matter. They set off and Connor made small talk with the agent.

"So, had you met the Avengers before?" The woman laughed and nodded slightly.

"You could say that. No, all joking aside, I had only known Barton and Romanoff before hand. We knew Thor existed, that was an 0-8-4 which started that-" Connor cut her off.

"An 0-8-4? What's that?"

"An object of unknown origin, there's not too many of them kicking around. One of the bigger cases was the hammer, Thor's hammer." Connor let out a low whistle and laughed at the same time as the Agent.

"Will I be tracked by SHIELD?" The woman shook her head as she noticed the genuine concern of the wolf.

"No, the council wanted you to be tracked but Fury managed to wind his way around it so you would get the freedom you've always wanted, even if it is for a limited time. Once you think you're ready to come back, and then you do that." Connor nodded and a small light started to flash on the screen and Hill smiled at the girl.

"We're almost there, I'm not allowed to land so I'll have to give you a parachute. Once you've been in the air for three seconds, pull the string and it'll expand. You'll land safely and just dispose of it afterwards – it's not reusable." Connor nodded and unbuckled her safety belt, walking to the back of the helicopter and picking up the smaller of the two bags labelled with parachute. The ramp started to lower and she briefly heard Hill before she jumped.

"Goodbye Connor."

Connor closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she flung herself over the edge and into the air, starting her decent to freedom.


	15. Chapter 15

WTWC15

It had been almost a year since the avengers had helped saved New York, and Connor had not been back in the USA since then. She had been backpacking around Peru, taking her senses and abilities to new levels and conquering her claustrophobia although she wasn't really getting anywhere with her phobia.

She was in a forest in Peru currently, the locals she had been lodging with for the past week or so had told her about some disturbance in a cave a few miles into the forest. She had thanked them and set off immediately, loving the thrill of the mysteries.

Connor was fifteen now, and she had grown slightly taller, while he hair was now reaching just above her waist. She should cut it as when she shifted it was messier than normal but she didn't care.

She walked deeper into the forest, her nose catching on the scent of someone and she smiled, loving the chase.

She couldn't go back to New York, she was still presumed dead to everyone but Fury and Hill. It still hurt her to know she hadn't saved Coulson by removing her alpha powers.

Connor decided that because the rumours were spreading, she wanted to know everything that was going on, so she shifted, knowing people were always more accustomed to animals than other people.

She wandered across a campsite, watching as an important looking man came out of a small cave or temple place and Connor understood that was where this miraculous discovery was being kept.

She trotted forward, walking right into the cave and laying down against the left hand side wall of the small square room, staring at the piece of blue shining thing that was sticking out. She rubbed her nose with her paw as she devolved an itch and the man came back in.

He saw her and jumped. He walked over and started talking, even though Connor could speak the country's language, she was glad this man was talking in English.

"You're just a big dog. You can stay, keep out unwanted people yes?" He patted her head and looked at her yellow eyes, quite surprised.

"Yellow eyes are unknown." He shook his head, stroked her coat and walked out smiling.

Connor stayed there for two days, getting food from the campers and waiting for something to happen when it finally did.

She heard bulky cars pull up, and excited chatter. She yawned before stretching and sitting in the corner of the temple ready to see who was coming. She listened eagerly to the voices.

"Agent Phil Coulson, with SHIELD." Her heart stopped and she knew it was her friend's voice but he was dead. He had been dead for a year; she had been there when it happened. Loki had stabbed him with his stick before knocking out Connor. She had tried to bring him back to life and in return lost her chance of becoming an alpha only to find he died after.

Connor sat in the corner as the footsteps approached the temple, her eyes watching them all painfully as they entered. The man who had been feeding her pointed towards the artefact that was embedded in the wall.

"It was like that when we found it." Connor looked the suited man up and downing, knowing it was Coulson. Why he had faked his death was beyond her and it annoyed her to no end to know that he hadn't told her he was alive. She presumed none of the other avengers knew: she had kept sure they didn't know of her at least.

"Who else knows about this?" Coulson asked panicked and Connor flicked her tail.

"Just the ministry. And the dog." Fitzsimmons jumped as they saw the flick of Connor's tail, surprised that she was sitting against the wall the whole time, her yellow eyes scanning them over.

"Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate this site until we determine the risk associated with this object." Connor watched intrigued as the two scientists, one English and the other Scottish, released some weird flying things into the air and they hovered by the archaeologists face.

"Leave the man alone." Connor snorted and the man looked at her surprised.

Coulson turned to the man, more urgent this time.

"Now, for your own safety."

The man motioned for Conner to follow him but she refused and he left, shooting the wolf a sad glance. Connor watched as the other girl, who along with Coulson and still hadn't noticed her, went to touch the object. Connor barked at the same time as the man yelled out a warning.

The four all turned to look at the wolf sitting in the corner with the bright yellow eyes and Coulson took a deep breath in. The girl who had only just noticed her looked at him.

"Scared of dogs?" She asked mockingly and he shot her a sarcastic look.

"Firstly, it's a wolf and secondly, not of the wolf but of the person." Connor rolled her eyes and before she could shift back, Coulson turned to look at her again.

"Not here. I'm not sure it's safe. Wait until I say so." She huffed and sat down beside the Scottish man, leaning her head on his shoulder and reading the stuff of his computer screen. He seemed surprised but scratched behind her ear and she whined.

Coulson glared at her. "Whittmore. We are working and anyway, you're dead." Connor huffed and sat back down in the corner while Coulson ignored the confused looks he was getting from his team.

Connor ignored the science talk but it wasn't long before she heard a struggle outside, and she growled lunging out of the room. She watched as a woman in a shield cat suit and a man in mostly black fought with armed guards. Connor jumped down, slamming into some of the guards, helping them stay down. The two agents who she presumed were with Coulson held them all at gunpoint while Connor growled at the guards. They both ignored the wolf, not even asking why it had turned up to help them.

Connor turned as she heard engines and saw a jeep of more soldiers appear. The man looked over at the woman.

"Should have brought more guns."

Connor watched closely as a woman dressed in camouflage got out of one of the trucks, looking around at them all. She growled as one of the men turned their gun facing the wolf. Coulson walked out and started speaking the language before the woman looked at him surprised, walking closer to him. Connor backed up so she was standing beside Coulson, growling at the woman. Coulson smacked the side of her head with his hand and stared down at her, shaking his head.

The woman looked at Coulson. "Phillip?"

"Camilla?"

They exchanged hellos and talked while Coulson introduced everyone.

"Agent Melinda May, Agent Grant Ward, Connor Whittmore, this is Camilla Reynes. We used to work together back in the day." Connor rolled her eyes and walked inside, not wanting to listen to his story.

All four of them watched the wolf and Agent May realised who it was, especially with Coulson revealing the teenagers name. Agent Ward raised an eyebrow at the woman also recognising the girl. They both knew each other's thoughts: she was dead. But then again so was Coulson.


	16. Chapter 16

Forgot the mention in the last chapter, from here on the story will have heavy Agents of Shield and may not make sense unless you have seen the TV show. I am sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

Connor watched as the man in the white t-shirt and black leather jacket walked in, looking at his team.

"We've got company. International police." The Scottish man groaned.

"What? What are they doing here?" The agent walked closer to the object, looking at it.

"They heard about this object, they're probably here to protect it."

Connor watched as the girl started arguing with Agent Ward and she rolled her eyes, walking over to the girl and rubbing against her leg. The agent looked down with narrowed eyes before he seemed to realise who she was by the bright eyes. He nodded at her, realising she was of higher honour than him. The other three thought it was ridiculous that the rest of their team had just started talking to a wolf all of a sudden but they let it slide.

Connor darted away from the girl's side as she heard an explosion and she darted outside, growling angrily. The rest of the team followed, with agent ward stabbing a stick into the ground that sent off a large electrical pulse, causing the rebels to be briefly blown back.

The black SHIELD jeep pulled up in front of them and Coulson's team all piled into the van, with Agent Ward leaning out and motioning for her to get in. Connor jumped into the van, sitting in one of the foot wells, leaning against the female scientist's feet. They drove quickly along the road; Connor ignored all the comments from any of Coulson's team. She wasn't interested.

They drove up a ramp onto an airbus and the door was swung open, Connor jumped over the three in the back and scrambling out of the car, and into the airbus load. She collapsed on her stomach and panted, watching as everyone finally got on and they closed the ramp. She finally listened to what Coulson's team were saying and she walked over to the black bag, sniffing it. Coulson moved her away with his foot and she growled at him, biting his shoe.

Fitz gently moved her to the side looking down at her. "Nice doggy." Connor huffed.

"So you're saying it's nuclear?" Coulson shook his head.

"It's much worse than that." They all moved further away from the bag, Connor starting to think how weird this day had been already.

* * *

Connor found herself sitting in the corner of the scientist's lab as the team argued over the 0-8-4. She watched as Coulson came in and talked to the yelling team.

"We got in, didn't lose anyone, got out, saved a few of theirs and picked up an important friend - I say we did alright." He turned to look at the wolf in the corner.

"It's clear. All safe to shift." Connor stood up and shook her fur before shifting back, leaving all present members of his team in shock.

She smiled at them all and held out her hand. "Connor Whittmore. Consultant of SHIELD. Apparently now a nice doggy too." Fitz blushed and stuttered, Connor smirking.

Coulson rolled his eyes. "More commonly recognised as being an Avenger." They all looked over at the fifteen year old and Coulson smiled. She looked over at him angrily.

"Thanks for letting me know you were alive by the way, I have literally thought of so many things I should have done to stop Loki -" he cut her off by hugging her.

"I'm alive, I am here and I am breathing. Anyway, you're supposed dead too in case you forgot." Connor calmed down rolling her eyes.

The team had continued arguing and Coulson stopped them again.

"Ward, you can speak six languages, Simmons, you have two PhD's in fields I can't even name and Fitz, you are a rocket scientist. So work it out." He turned and left. Skye and Connor stared after him, Skye feeling offended.

"I'm good at stuff too!" Connor turned to look at the girl smiling warmly.

Skye moved closer to her. "How old even are you?" Connor smiled.

"Fifteen. I was fourteen when I fought with the avengers." Skye nodded, looking her up and down.

"Does your family worry about you then?" She asked and Connor shook her head.

"I have no family, they were killed by some agency and then my cousin, who was my last remaining family member was killed by SHIELD so not really." They had all stopped to look at her in shock.

Connor shrugged and went back to her phone. It soon became just her and Fitzsimmons in the lab and she found herself lying on one of their tables as they talked about the object.

She sat up straight as she heard fighting start from upstairs and she spun around and her hand caught the soldier's fist that was aimed for her face. She kneed him in the stomach, remembering what Natasha told her. She brought her fist up and smacked him in the face while Fitzsimmons yelled behind her. The soldier pulled out a gun and shot her leg, making her fall to the ground in pain. He grabbed Fitz and held a knife to his throat while Simmons knelt beside Connor.

They dragged the three over to the cargo hold and tied them up, May, Grant and Skye appeared soon after and being tied up too.

Skye looked over at Connor's leg. She groaned and looked away.

"What is that? Did they shoot you?" Connor grunted in response as she leaned forward again, trying to get her teeth close enough to the bullet so she could removed it before she started healing.

Fitz looked disgusted as she pulled it out with her teeth, spitting it to the side. They all turned to look at Connor as she sighed and the wound started to heal up. Connor looked over at the passed out agent May when the doors opened and the guard crouched down beside her, untying her. She snarled, her eyes flashing yellow as she jumped up and her claws extending. She could hear the team's heartbeats increase but the guard was prepared. He pulled out a short knife, flicking his wrist and skimming the top of her ear. She reached up and felt the small cut with the blood and her claws went away.

She looked back at Coulson's team shrugging and mouthing a sorry to them as he dragged her upstairs to where she could see Coulson talking to the woman. The woman smiled once she saw the girl.

"The shape shifter yes? The one that I've heard so much about. Spending a year backpacking in Peru doesn't mean you're hidden." Connor looked at Coulson who was tied up and she felt her anger rise. Coulson had trusted this woman, how could she do this to such a thoughtful man?

Her eyes turned yellow and her canines came out, but before she could even think about shifting completely, the woman grabbed her chin and plied open her mouth, staring at the canines. She motioned for two of the guards to hold her arms to stop her from struggling as she examined the girl's face.

"Such a fascinating girl. Shame you're about to die." Connor shifted completely throwing the guards off her and snarling at the woman. There was a loud explosion and Connor could hear the team planning but she was slammed across the room by a soldier, hitting the wall and growling. She shifted back from the impact, immediately being lifted up and having a knife pressed against her throat. Connor looked over at Coulson and he too had an angry look on his face.

* * *

A few minutes on, Connor was drifting in and out of consciousness, but she was able to gather her senses enough to realise the men that Coulson's old friend had brought along had knives, and each time she made a smart comment or growled, she felt the slash of their blades. She could hear Coulson telling her to stop but it wasn't in her nature.

The woman started to walk towards her but there was a loud bang and although Connor wasn't too sure what had happened, she knew the 0-8-4 had exploded and one thing she also knew was there was a hole in the bus - she was not safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Connor clung on to a random rope for dear life, knowing that if she let go, she was toast. She turned to see Fitzsimmons struggling against a guy that was clinging on to them and she weighed up her chances. It was either them or her.

Connor shifted, releasing the rope and crashing into the soldier, sending the flying towards the hole. She felt a hand grab the scruff of her neck and haul her to where they were. She looked up to see Grant and she shifted back, knowing she had helped slightly.

"Whittmore! HOLD ON!" He ordered and she nodded, clinging tightly to another rope.

Grant let go just as Skye fixed the hole with the inflatable slide thing and Connor sighed, her eyes fading from yellow to their normal blue.

Grant turned to look at her. "Romanoff and Barton trained you didn't they?" She nodded smiling lightly.

"They saw something in me." He nodded and Connor fell on to the couch.

"I just really want some pizza." She turned to look at Coulson, smiling lightly. "Can you drop me off at Brazil?" Coulson laughed and nodded.

* * *

As they flew, Simmons cleaned up the slashes on her stomach and back, making sure they weren't going to heal infected.

They arrived at the slingshot a few hours later, the 0-8-4 being handed over to safe hands and Coulson's team were sitting out on the ramp, Fitzsimmons encouraging them all to have a beer. Connor passed it up and pulled out a diet coke. May looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Diet?" Connor laughed and tapped her head.

"Too much sugar and I'll start shifting from excitement." They all laughed and they looked over at Skye.

"Skye?" Grant asked and she replied to a text before sitting with them.

"I'm fine." Connor heard the skip in her heartbeat indicating she was lying but the shape shifter didn't comment.

* * *

Once they arrived back at New York, before Connor was allowed to leave, Coulson's team was sent upstairs while Fury talked to Coulson and Connor.

"Really? Really Coulson? Six day to take a completely renovated state of the art machinery and turn it into a piece of scrap." Connor raised her hand and looked at the director.

"Technically it was one, it was fine yesterday." The man glowered at Connor.

"My team acted with my authority." Fury put his hands on his hips.

"Don't talk to me about authority. Do you know how much this plane cost? It's got a bar! A really nice one..." He trailed off, turning around to look at Connor who was extending her claws and unextending them repeatedly. He sighed. "Whittmore, you were dead to everyone apart from Hill and I, now we have to have more people with this secret! Coulson, you were dead to everybody, even The Avengers think you're dead!" He complained more to Coulson before snapping his fingers at Connor.

"Whittmore, we're getting you off this plane. I still believe it's your fault it's wrecked." Connor started to complain but she threw a crumpled up piece of paper to Coulson and he laughed as he opened it up.

'Give Skye my number. You never know when you need a wolf and I think she'll need me in the future - Connor'

Coulson shook his head as Connor was dragged away by Director Fury, just managing to hear their conversation as they left.

"Whittmore, if you cause one more problem I will buy you a collar." She shuddered and they left the plane.

Coulson walked upstairs to his team and laughed about how the fish tank they had planned was being removed from the designs. He passed the paper to the team, but only Skye programmed the number into a phone, while Fitzsimmons made a note of it just in case they needed to get her urgently.

* * *

Connor sat in the small Burger King with Fury, they had shut the place down for the day for "government business" but really it was just an excuse for Connor and him to talk privately.

He narrowed his eye at the girl.

"The Avengers really miss you. They had a funeral." Connor nodded, fiddling with her fingers as she looked up at him.

"I know. I was there." He processed this information but didn't argue with her on the pros or cons of being at your own funeral.

"Did I save Coulson sir?" She asked her voice weak. He nodded.

"Partially. You were the main contributor amongst other things. If you hadn't used your alpha status all up then he would still be dead." She nodded and munched on her chicken burger, before coughing and feeling a sting in her rib cage like usual. She placed a hand on it and Fury looked panicked.

"What are you doing?" She looked up, hearing his heart race slightly.

Connor narrowed her eyes. "Director Fury, I was shot in the chest and died. Correct?"

He nodded.

"How did you bring me back?" His heart skipped a best before he answered and Connor felt her head go dizzy but she listened to him.

"We just gave you CPR." She nodded and finished her burger before standing up.

"I'm going to go to New Mexico, clear my mind for a bit. Don't keep in touch." She stood up, leaving and Fury rolled his eyes at how much of a drama queen she could be.

* * *

Connor made it to New Mexico easily, hitching a ride from Coulson and hoping fury wouldn't notice. She wished them safe missions and wandered around for a while, popping into shops every now and again to keep herself living. Connor spent many weeks in New Mexico and its warm sandy towns, understanding why Thor liked it.

She'd been out for two or three months, not keeping in contact with anyone apart from occasionally Skye and she had had a one-off phone call from Simmons.

She was shifted when she was out on the dessert, it was easier. She was fine until she made a terrifying discovery. She reached a small town that looked like a western village and the people were all standing still until she neared them and realised they weren't real. She shifted back to get a better view.

As she studied one of the figures, a clap was started from behind her and she turned to see a man in a suit smiling at her. He smirked as he looked her over, seeming to recognise her.

Connor took a small step back, physically being able to smell the danger protruding off him.

"Connor Whittmore. We've been waiting for you. It's time we talk." She felt a prick in her neck and moved her hand back to pull out a small needle before falling forwards.


	18. Chapter 18

Skye pressed the dial button again, getting more agitated as the dial tone kept cutting off.

She banged her head against the wall as she watched the man (whose house she was currently in) trying to figure out how to access bank records. She spoke into the voice message recorder for the third time.

"Come on Whittmore. We need you. Coulson's gone, just come and sniff him out or something."

She put the phone back in her pocket, not quite understanding how Connor had managed to find a phone that worked even with the metal electronic cutting bracelet before she had even known that Skye would get it. Skye wondered whether it had something to do with the word Stark that was printed across the back.

* * *

Connor opened her eyes weakly, but she presumed she must be in darkness as she could not see around her. She felt around and could feel the hard cloth rag that was positioned over the bed or mattress she had been placed on. Her shoulder tingled and she could feel a cut on it but wasn't sure why it hadn't healed.

Connor wasn't sure why she was out or how. She remembered coming to the strange town and seeing a man in a suit but she couldn't remember anything else apart from the small needle. She pushed herself up and heard a door click open, turning her head to face the sound.

She was confused at how all the corridors must have been pitch black as no light seemed to shine into the room. She focused and she could hear someone moving across the room and smelt the musky smell of a man.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she snarled.

"Don't try anything or you won't be getting your sight back anytime soon." Connor felt panic rise in her, realising why there was no light. Even though Connor's eyes were wide open, she was blinded temporarily. Well, she hoped it was temporarily.

The man's rough handled her along a corridor, Connor smelling the rotting wood and desperately feeling her way along using the walls. She was ushered forward and soft hands caught her before she fell. She relied on her other senses to help her adjust.

She could smell a mixture of three smells, two of which were familiar. She could hear the buzz of an electric machine and she could smell the residue of a gun in someone's pocket. The soft hands placed her onto a bed of some sort and she focused on the smells.

One was the man from before and by the slight stench, she knew he was now dead. The unfamiliar one appeared to be a woman whom she figured was the owner of the soft hands. The last smell was easy but she refused to believe it. It was the smell of cinnamon and pine cones, the airbus and shield. She wouldn't believe it. Surely it wasn't-

"Connor! What have you done to her?" Coulson burst out, gasping for breath.

She moved her hands and felt his grab hers and the lady laughed slightly.

"She's just temporarily blinded. But it can easily become permanent. You've already agreed to co-operate but the little wolf here is not known for being simple. Eye for an eye."

Connor growled and Coulson squeezed her arm warningly. She felt herself being pushed down and strapped into something, and a machine turning on above and beside her. She heard Coulson sigh. While the woman asked Coulson questions, she also asked Connor questions in between giving them strict orders to not listen to each other.

"How did you die?"

Connor closed her eyes, almost reliving the experience.

"I saved Coulson. Took bullet to the chest." The woman shook her head and leaned over the teen.

"Focus Connor, why are you alive? What saved you?" She closed her eyes and watched as she remembered Fury holding the taser above her, going for another shock. As the memory went on, it changed slightly until she realised what was really happening.

Three cables were against her chest and ribs, sending in humane voltages of electricity into her body. She was howling in pain, moving in and out of shifting but being stopped by a drip attached to a bag full of green liquid.

She looked down to see the doctors pulled each bullet out one by one, watching as blood poured from her body. Connor looked up to see something picking away at her skull, making her lean to the side slightly and throw up all over the ground.

She screamed out in the dream and in real life which ended up becoming a loud howl, panicking as the pain increased. She felt her canines sharpen and her claws come out but she still was blinded as the dream faded and she briefly heard the warnings of the woman telling her to stop fighting it but she was cut off as Connor smelt another familiar smell.

"Coulson! Connor?!"

She heard a smack, sensing someone falling unconscious to the ground and she felt someone sit beside Coulson and hold on to him, turning off the machine. She smelt Skye and instantly knew she was safe. She pushed herself up lightly and was caught by two pairs of soft, delicate hands and she knew who it was instantly. She felt her canines fade and her claws go away as she leaned into their touches desperately.

"Leo...Jemma..." She stuttered out hearing them both sigh.

"I-I can't see-" Fitz cut her off.

"We know. It's okay. We're taking you back to the bus."

* * *

Fitz and Simmons gently guided her away from the town and into a car, where she felt Skye keep a comforting hand on her wrist for the darkness. She was led up the ramp of the airbus and Fitz sat her down on the medical examination table. She felt them all move around her and she was at unease from what had happened to her when she died.

She heard the glass doors open and three sets of footsteps walk over to them, a firm but reassuring hand finding its way to her shoulder. She heard Fitz let out a low grown and Simmons sigh as they stopped analysing her and stood back.

Connor furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

The female scientist smiled at her in pity but remembered she couldn't see it immediately afterwards.

"Connor, it's just temporary. They must have used gas like the stuff that was used during the world wars. It can temporarily blind you for a few days but once we get you to shield, they'll fix it as quick as they can." Connor flinched subconsciously at the thought of shield and its doctors but nodded slowly. She felt Coulson move slightly.

"Can I have a word with Connor?" They all shuffled out of the lab, and Connor felt Coulson hold her hand.

"I know we've both gone through something traumatic today but you need the help from Shield. You've said it yourself before; you wouldn't be able to survive without one of your senses." She nodded and agreed that she would go to shield.

She heard Coulson press a few buttons and the doors opened, with someone darting forward and hugging her tight, at first giving her a fright but afterwards she relaxed knowing it was just Skye. She smiled and the girl pulled away from her, and Connor could tell she was relieved.

There was a jolt and Coulson looked at Connor. "We've landed. There's a medical team waiting for you. Go, and if you ever need us, we are always a call away." She nodded and Skye took her arm, leading her out to the medical team. She said her goodbyes and the medics took over.

They informed her of everything they were doing to settle her after her request that they do this. They wrapped a bandage around her eyes, just to stop from getting anything dangerous in them. They placed her on a stretcher much to her disgust and she was pushed into a medical shield car before the car started to drive.

She heard the medic. "It's only two minutes until we reach the Helicarrier."

Sure enough, two minutes later Connor was being unloaded from the car, and being sped down halls until she knew they had reached the medical base by the strong smell of chlorine.

Or that's what she thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Three chapters in one night because I am in a great mood due to the reviews I've been receiving! Also, if you get the time, you should check out **_Shifter by BandGeekDrummer_! **It's an amazing story!**

* * *

Connor sat up, hearing a heartbeat of someone in the same room as her. She didn't recognise the scent but she could distinguish that it was a man in a freshly pressed suit. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she flinched, instantly knowing it was not one of a shield medical employee. She realised she hadn't made it to the Helicarrier and she was not safe. She decided that the easiest option right now was to scope out where she was and figure out what to do from there.

"Connor, I'm going to unwrap this bandage now, we've fixed your eyesight." She nodded slowly, not recognising the man's voice but allowing him to reach out and unwind the bandage from her eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyes focused again and she could see the room much clearer - and the man too.

He was in a black suit and tie with a crisp white shirt and polished black shoes. His black short hair was gelled back, and his soft brown eyes were watching her intently, waiting to see what her next move would be. Connor studied him for a moment, deciding he must be in his late twenties at least or older. He smiled warmly at her and she was surprised she felt slightly relieved that it wasn't some crazy lunatic with a gun to kill her.

The man helped her stand out of the small medical bed before passing her some clothes that were on the back of a chair.

"These should fit. I'll wait here, bathroom's just there." Connor nodded and walked into the bathroom, pulling the white hospital gown off her body. She stared at herself in shock at what she saw.

Across her ribs and stomach were various long, deep scars that hadn't healed and she could see the small scars from the bullets she had sustained when saving Coulson. She turned around and saw more of the deep scars across her back and realised they had came from when she had been attacked back in Peru by Coulson's old friend's soldiers.

She took a deep breath, pulling the clothes on and checking her appearance in the mirror. She leaned forward as she inspected a long gash that went from her left temple to just above her jaw line. Looking herself up and down, she nodded approvingly at the outfit choice. It was just a simple white shirt and black jeans with a black leather jacket.

She stepped out of the room, the man smiling warmly at her. She moved forward slowly and he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Ian Quinn, it's nice to finally meet you Connor." She raised an eyebrow but he beat her to asking a question.

"Sorry for the blinding, I told them to take it easy on you but obviously not." Connor narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was you?!" He raised his hands in defence. She calmed down and he smiled at her widely.

"It was actually the Clairvoyant. But anyway, we need your help and in return, I can provide you with the information you desire so much."

Connor felt her jaw drop slightly before recovering her demeanour. "Which is?"

He moved forward, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder and smiling. "All the updates on the Avengers, their video feeds, press conferences etc. and also, who the organisation was that killed your family and still are trying to kill you."

Connor stared at him for a moment, thinking how great it would be to finally know her background properly. She took his hand in hers and nodded, accepting his proposal. She would do anything to get that information, even betraying people she normally wouldn't. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake but she had never heard of this man before and surely if someone had an issue with him she would have been told? He must not be a bad guy.

He smiled widely. "Come with me Connor, it's time we started our first business deal together."

* * *

Connor nodded and followed behind him as he showed her the way outside and they started to walk towards an expensive looking private jet. He motioned for her to go in first as a sign of manners and she thanked him, walking ahead and into the jet. He climbed up beside her and motioned to two seats facing each other with a desk in between them.

She sat down in one of them, instantly finding it comfortable. "Thank you for this opportunity." She said and he smiled warmly at her reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of her in a brotherly fashion.

"Think of me as your older brother, I'll protect you and you'll protect me. We won't turn our backs on each other. You're a part of my team now, and teams look after each other: you know that."

Connor smiled and nodded, glad he was such a nice man. His phone started to ring and he checked the ID before looking at Connor.

"Turn on the news if you wish, I will be a moment." She nodded and moved over to the TV, turning it on and flicking through the channels until she found a news channel. They had a piece about breaking news and it instantly caught her attention. It was a massive freak storm over a state in the US and she watched intently until Ian called her back over.

He put the phone on speaker and he started to talk. "Seth, I have got to say, you've exceeded my expectations."

"We're on to you." Connor instantly recognised the voice as Coulson and she looked at Ian in shock. He narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

"Who is this?"

"Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D." Ian and Connor shared confused glances. "We've never actually met but I'm familiar with your work. All of it."

Ian rolled his eyes and Connor realised she had made a mistake but she desperately needed that information.

"So this is a getting to know you call?" Ian asked, not seeming too bothered anymore.

"No. Just a message." Connor listened to Coulson's familiar calm tone even though he meant business. "The first time your aircraft flies over any country allied with S.H.I.E.L.D, we will shoot you out of the sky."

"So this is a courtesy call? Well thank you agent Coulson, but I have a message for you. The Clairvoyant told me to say hello." He hung up and looked at the teenager.

"I know you and Coulson are close, but you've already agreed to help up and the Clairvoyant doesn't take agreements lightly. What I want you to remember, and this is coming from me as a big brother, is that they are always monitoring the Avengers and most of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents and if you betray us, they will not hesitate to send a bullet into their brain." Connor shivered and nodded, starting to understand he wasn't the man she had originally thought.

His tone changed to a more positive one, smiling at her.

"We'll reach the mansion in the morning, and a package should be arriving tomorrow afternoon. There's a program called Centipede where people have been genetically altered to become stronger. Mike Peterson was a member of Centipede but there was an accident made and he only has one leg. I've bought the best money can buy for a state of the art prosthetic. Once it's arrived, we'll give it to him. There should be no glitches but if Coulson's team do appear, I don't want them dead. Injured, yes. Don't hesitate okay? I don't want to see my new little sister get hurt by my boss especially one that has alpha blood." She nodded, a lump in her throat but she accepted her orders.

"I'm not an alpha. Not anymore."

He smiled warmly at her and she felt slightly un eased. "That's another promise if you help us. We know how to get it back. Put this on." He clipped a metal band around her wrist and she tried to see where the clasp was but Ian shook his head.

"It doesn't come off, it's just a heart monitor." He lied smoothly.


End file.
